


You're so annoying, Ushiwaka-chan!

by metalkicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, university fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is almost certain Ushijima Wakatoshi has been following him around since their first match in junior high. It drives Oikawa nuts, who in their right mind would stalk somebody because of volleyball? It's because of volleyball.. right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this gay thing as a one shot but I think I might right a few more chapters for it! I'll update my tags as I go!

Oikawa was certain Ushiwaka was following him around. Actually, he knew the damn cow had been following him since their first year in high school. And here they were, changing together after tryouts in university.

“Oikawa, I’m-”  Ushijima tried, his voice ringing in the quiet of the locker room, but the setter wasn’t going to have any of it.

“I hope you didn’t pick this university just because I’m here,  _Ushiwaka-chan_.” Oikawa kept his voice light, looking over his bare shoulder at his rival, annoyed to find him with his shirt balled up in his big hands. Was he nervous? “It’s like you’re in  _love_ with me, the way you’ve been following me around.”

“I am.”

The setter snorted, then paused, his face heating up. He turned to fully look at him. Wait, what? 

“I am in love with you.” Ushijima clarified, his usual stoic expression soft, cheeks a light pink, “I have been since I played against you in junior high.”

Oikawa couldn’t find words, he really tried, mouth opening then closing like a fish out of water. He wanted to spin it into something funny but there wasn’t anything funny about it. Ushijima Wakatoshi had been in love with him for damn near 5 years, and Oikawa hadn’t even noticed.

“I thought you knew,” Ushijima said simply and pulled his shirt on, shrugging, “I just wanted to say that I… hope we get to play volleyball together.”

The setter just stared as Ushijima gathered his things and headed out. It was… so damn  _sweet_. Ushijima hadn’t even asked for his number, just told him he wanted to play together. 

Aw, fuck.

Oikawa ran after him, shirtless and just leaving his stuff in the locker room. Luckily, the ace hadn’t made it too far. 

“Ushijima!” Oikawa didn’t want to seem too forward, but standing outside in the late fall air in just his volleyball shorts didn’t help and neither did calling his rival by his given name, “er, if you want, I could toss to you a bit when you have some free time?”

Ushijima had looked at him like he was the damn sun, his olive eyes had such an intensity Oikawa had to look away.

“I.. would like that.” Ushijima’s voice was quiet, more gentle than usual.

“Let me give you my number and we can find a time.” Oikawa said lamely, stomping over and holding out his hand. 

He hoped wasn’t imagining the way Ushijima’s hands were trembling as he handed the setter his phone, it was… kind of cute.

 


	2. It's surprisingly.. normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tosses to Ushijima a little. Ushijima treats Oikawa to convenience store food a little. They bond. A little.  
> Mentions of some shiratorizawa kids and Iwa and Daichi. Just mentions. ;)

Oikawa is shocked how _normal_ it is to be around Ushijima. Awkward love confession aside, Ushijima is still Ushijima. He only texts Oikawa to send him his schedule and to respond to the time and place Oikawa suggested. Simple punctuation, no emojis. They met up two days after tryouts at an outdoor court, the actual university team had all the gyms booked, but Oikawa didn't mind. It was a nice early fall day out, with just enough sun to be warm but not stifling hot as it had been in the weeks before. Ushijima had been a few minutes late but wasted no time doing his warm ups.

"I had to ask my professor about something I didn't understand," was the reason and Oikawa couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow.

"Ehh, you went to Shiratorizawa, _Ushiwaka-chan_!" He teased, grinning, "aren't you good at school work? Or did you get into Shiratorizawa with your volleyball skills alone?"

"I worked hard in high school." Ushijima stated simply, "If I didn't understand, I'd ask my teacher or Reon until I did. And don't call me that." 

Oikawa thought about Ushijima studying. It was an interesting thought, considering the fact that he only ever imagined the ace on the court. He imagined dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration, sitting at a desk in his high school. He smiled a bit, thinking of that big body behind one of the desks at Aoba Jousai. With Ushijima's stoic and no nonsense personality, he probably didn't even reward himself with sweets or a break to play on his phone. Come to think of it, did he even have games on his phone? Or have a Facebook? Twitter?? Jeez, they were about the same age but Ushijima probably didn't even-

"Can we play, Oikawa?"

"Huh, oh, right," with a sheepish grin, the setter spun the volleyball between his hands, "hey, I've never tossed to a lefty before."

Ushijima simply quirked an eyebrow at his hesitation. 

"I'll need you to give me a minute to get the hang of it is what I'm saying." He clarified, hoping he didn't sound as annoyed as he felt, "Tell me how you like your tosses and we'll start from there."

\---

Oikawa wasn't quite sure what he expected. Well, he expected to be back at his dorm before the sun went down and it got cold out. He expected to be home in time for the cafeteria to still be open so he could eat but.. Things don't always turn out how he expected. That's how he ended up here, laying on his back in the grass after practicing all afternoon and late into the evening. Playing with Ushijima was different but.. kind of fun. His ace had always been Iwa-chan, bless his heart, and even though he had practiced with others, nobody fit the title 'ace' at Seijou as Iwa-chan did. An ace like Ushijima had a different feel to it. Those olive eyes held an intensity Iwa's never had.

It was exciting.

But he was still tired and hungry.

"Ushiwaka-channn, carry me to the 7/11 down the street!" Oikawa finally whined once he had caught his breath, looking at his rival-turned-partner finish up his cool down stretches. 

"Call me by my name and maybe I'll think about it." Ushijima said after a moment, offering Oikawa a wry smile. 

Ugh! What was wrong with a cute boy like Oikawa pouting to get what he wanted?? Even Ushijima, king of density, treated him like he was a burden! Did Iwa-chan say something to everybody at the last tournament or what?? Even Daichi, who Oikawa shared his economics class with, had treated him like that! Ushijima was grinning like a stupid idiot with his stupid olive eyes sparkling in the stupid artificial streetlight! And he has dimples! How the hell was Oikawa supposed to cope with that information?? 

"Ushijima, I'm serious! I already missed closing time at the cafeteria and I haven't been able to go grocery shopping yet!" Oikawa thought about kicking his legs a bit, blinking as the ace got up and slung his volleyball bag over one shoulder, "I'm-"

It was dark for a moment as Ushijima bent over him, blocking the lights from the street lamps not far off, and picked him up. Not a gentle princess style, no, he slung Oikawa over his shoulder just like his fucking volleyball bag!

"I know, you already told me," he could at least pretend like he was being strained! "Christ, though, Oikawa, I expected you to be lighter."

"That's because you're carrying me like a bag of wheat!" Oikawa protested, but didn't squirm. He wasn't sure how good of a grip the ace had on him. 

All he got was a hum in response before the world was moving again. Clutching at the back of Ushijima's shirt, he made sure to berate him for every misstep. Luckily enough, Ushijima had the decency to set him down before they got to the convenience store. 

"I'll buy you whatever you want." Ushijima said as they walked in, flushing at the confused look Oikawa shot at him, "because you stayed out late to toss to me."

"It _is_ the least you can do." Was all Oikawa could muster. 

True to his word, Ushijima bought the milk bread and tea the setter had picked out. On their walk back to campus, Oikawa finally broke the silence. 

"I bet you couldn't get any setters on your old team to stay out this late with you." Well, maybe he should've swallowed the mouthful of bread he had first..

"Shirabu, my kouhai, would toss to me late like this," was the gentle reply, "I do worry about him, you know. He said he'd work hard to come here for college to play volleyball with me again."

"Awh, I never pegged you as a loving captain." Oikawa said after he finally got the bread down, and he meant it. All the things he had said in earshot on court weren't loving, no, it was kind of like listening to a speech a general would give his army. 

"That's because you only saw me on the court." There was a pause and Oikawa was treated to that wry smile again, "How often did you treat your team like this?"

"Huh? Like to milk bread and meat buns?" The question was kind of weird but Oikawa tried his best to answer, "all the time, I guess."

"It was the same at Shiratorizawa. Although, sometimes we could talk Reon into treating us instead." 

"Ehh, your poor vice captain!"

At that, they shared a laugh. Oikawa, as tired as he was, felt light as he looked at Ushijima's laughing face. The way his eyes scrunched up, the deep dimples on his cheeks. This.. was a better side to Ushijima, the setter decided. He liked the way Ushijima treated him to convenience store food and walked him home, all the way to the front door. He liked the way Ushijima said he hoped they'd both make the team before leaving.

Oikawa didn't like the way his roommates teased him about his 'date'.


	3. His Jacket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa wears Ushijima's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so gay

They've been playing with their university team for about a month now. Surprisingly, neither Oikawa or Ushijima are starting players. They do play rotation games with the other non-starting members, Daichi is part of their rotation, for which Oikawa is thankful for. They've still got some edges to smooth out, but with enough practice, they've become one of the better rotation teams. They've also managed to build some sort of weird friendship.

He's glad to have some friends other than his roommates (who don't know anything about volleyball), and it's fun to go out after practice and meet up between classes. That's where he learns Daichi still has bad dreams about when Shorty and Tobio-chan knocked their vice principal's wig off, and it's Daichi who points out something weird about Ushijima one day when they've met up for lunch.

"He's kind of weird, huh?" Daichi asks after their ace has left for his afternoon classes.

"I think you mean he _is_ weird." The setter shakes his head, "but what do you mean?"

"He daydreams a lot, right?" He sighs, noticing the jacket on the back of where Ushijima was just sitting. "Haven't you noticed?"

Oikawa actually thinks about it, the way Ushijima sometimes wears a shirt inside out, the way he clocks out during conversations that include more than one person, the way he forgets his keys in the gym and  _he's so fucking lucky Oikawa volunteered to lock up that night._

"Huh," is Oikawa's brilliant response, Daichi expects an answer though so he decides to nod thoughtfully and add, "he's kind of scatterbrained, I guess."

"It's a good thing he can focus enough to play volleyball." 

Daichi says goodbye after that but forces Oikawa to make sure Ushijima's jacket gets back to him, because _'you live closer to him than I do'_ even though they all live in the same area. He takes it though, annoyed at first because it's a hassle to carry around due to the size, he's certain he could fit an elephant in it.

But, and he decides that he won't _ever_ tell anybody, that evening on his walk home, it's cold and it turns out he's forgotten his _own_ jacket so he wears Ushijima's. He feels.. dirty at first because 1. it's Ushijima's jacket, his _Shiratorizawa_ jacket, which is a nightmare in and of itself. AND he's in public, 2. It actually smells really good, it must've just been washed and 3. he thinks it's cute that Ushijima still wears his high school jacket. 

Eugh, what was he, some lovesick boy from a rom-com? He wasn't in love with Ushijima, no way, he didn't even _like_ him in that sense. Hell, he had troubles deciding if he liked the kid in a regular sense. 

"Oikawa?"

Oh shit.

Of course he'd run into Ushijima. Maybe his life was a rom-com. Except it was probably only funny to Satan.

"Hi, Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa thought it best not to ignore him, the blood pooling hot in his cheeks and the back of his neck. 

He turned to offer Ushijima a smile but stopped when he saw the ace's expression. 

Ushijima looked like a kid on Christmas, if Oikawa was honest. Or he looked like that Shorty after his spike scored. Sparkly, if he had no other word for it.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?" 

"Because I left mine at home, stupid." Oikawa tried to recover, shaking his head, "you're lucky I even bothered picking yours up."

Embarrassed, he started walking again, Ushijima falling in step next to him. Ugh, he felt so stupid. Of course Ushijima, the kid who was in love with him, would see him like this. Wrapped up in his self hatred, he almost missed what Ushijima said.

"I always thought those colors would suit you."

Oikawa's mouth went dry but he decided just to shake his head. He was so honest, it was almost sickening. God damn it. 

"God, you're so mad for me, it's embarrassing." He finally said, glaring up at him "I mean, you confessed without even a second thought, and you're saying something like that so easily. I bet seeing me in your jacket is a dream come true, huh?" 

"I.. Um, yeah, I guess." Ushijima's expression was one of confusion, but he was red all the way to the tips of his ears, "I'll.. do my best to keep it to myself, Oikawa. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Oh no, he didn't mean to make him upset. He just meant to embarrass him!

"Er, Ushijima, I didn't mean, um," fuck, he was out of time now, they were just getting to his door, "I don't care if you're like, super in love with me. I still want to be friends, even though you're forgetful and I sometimes feel like your mom."

He shrugged off the jacket and offered it back to it's rightful owner. Ushijima just looked at him for a moment, before nodding and taking his jacket back, his cold fingers brushing against Oikawa's. 

" I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice." Was Ushijima's response before leaving. 

Oikawa tried not to think about it once inside. His face was still burning, remembering the expression Ushijima had when he had seen Oikawa in his jacket. He looked so cute, and Oikawa, too embarrassed to ever admit to it out loud, wanted to see him make that face again. 


	4. Baby, baby, you're a caramel macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo guess whos getting cock blocked

"Why don't you just go on a date with him, then?" Iwaizumi's voice sounded loud off the walls of the bathroom from the speakers of his phone and Oikawa groaned, sinking further into the water. 

"Ugh, Iwa-chan, don't say such things! I'm trying to relax and have a nice bath!" Oikawa chided, annoyed though his face was burning.

"Don't call me while you're in the bath then, Stupidkawa," a pause, then a bit more gentle, "I mean, I know Ushiwaka's a dick but it seems like you like him."

He didn't _really_ like Ushijima, did he? Even after yesterday's jacket incident, things were mostly normal between them. Ushijima may have been a bit more subdued but Daichi didn't say anything, so Oikawa figured he was off the hook. Ushijima's stupid face was still burned to the insides of his eyes, he had _dreamed_ about it (and woken up with an uncomfortable hardness in his boxers), so he decided to call Iwa-chan that evening. Strong and reliable Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan, who never gave him bad advice. Iwa-chan, who was a traitor and went to a school in Miyagi. 

"I wish you would've picked a school here in Tokyo, Iwa-chan." He kept his tone light, trying not to sound as homesick as he felt. 

"Oikawa, don't start with this again. I'll see you for Christmas, I promise."

"And you won't bring your girlfriend?" 

Iwa-chan laughed at that.

"No, I won't bring her. I don't want to make her feel like a third wheel."

"She'll probably die when she finds out your best friend is prettier than she is." Oikawa laughed and let Iwaizumi go after that, determined to enjoy the rest of his bath.

\---

Oikawa decided he'd ask Ushijima on a date for a few reasons, 1. he wanted to go see Alien Force 5 and didn't want to go alone, 2. Maybe if they went on a date, he could figure out his feelings and 3. Maybe he could convince Ushijima to buy the popcorn. 

Laying back on his bed, he thought about actually asking him out in person, then, realizing Daichi would tease, he sent a couple of texts.

**To: Ushiwaka-Chan: ( sent 20:17)**

hey, did you wanna go see alien force 5 w me on friday? 

**To: Ushiwaka-chan: (sent 20:18)**

as a date. 

Chewing on his lip, Oikawa waited for a response. It wasn't too late, so he couldn't be asleep. He could be in the shower but Oikawa didn't peg Ushijima as the type to take long showers. Maybe he shouldn't have even asked, if Ushijima wasn't going to get back to him after 20 minutes, it was probably a mistake to ask him out, right?

**To: Ushiwaka-chan: (sent 20:54)**

you can just say no, if u dont want to

**To: Ushiwaka-chan: (sent 21:05)**

youre making me nervous lmao

**From: Ushiwaka-chan (received 21:07)**

I want to.

**From: Ushiwaka-chan (received 21:07)**

Unless you're playing a joke on me. 

Oikawa breathed out a sigh of relief once his phone finally went off. Was it that hard to text a guy back in a timely manner? He was thinking about going to Ushijima's apartment right now and yelling at him for ignoring his texts.

**To: Ushiwaka-chan (sent 21:09)**

no joke. i want to go see it w u

**From: Ushiwaka-chan (received 21:14)**

I've never seen the first 4 movies, though.

Yeesh, he had a lot of work to do to catch Ushijima up..

\---

Unfortunately for Oikawa, Ushijima had an.. unexpected visitor that Friday.

They were leaving morning practice, Daichi saying they should hit the coffee shop for a pick-me-up and before Oikawa could even agree, a familiar white and maroon jacket catches his eye. 

"Ne, Ushiwaka-chan, is that one of yours?" He nodded over at the second gym building, where the basketball team usually practiced.

Ushijima clicked his tongue at the name but looked over anyways, and Oikawa caught a glimpse of confusion on the ace's face before it smoothed out again.

"Kenjirou!" Ushijima's loud voice rang loud in the early morning air and the person sitting by the gym looked up from his phone. It was Ushijima's high school setter.

Shirabu came over, a bit meekly, despite the huge grin on his face.

"Wakatoshi-sempai!" Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at the use of Ushijima's first name but didn't say anything, "I decided to skip class and catch an earlier train to see you, although it looks like I had the wrong gym.."

"Ehh, Ushiwaka-chan, you didn't tell me your kouhai liked to play hooky." Oikawa teased, looking the high schooler up and down.

"You won't stay long on the team if your grades aren't up to par." Daichi scolded gently, smiling at Oikawa's comment, "Shirabu, was it?"

"Yes, it's Shirabu Kenjirou." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, "I'm surprised you remember my name, I mean, after you guys mopped the floor with us during the Spring High tournament."

He paused, thoughtful, then added,

"I'm the captain of our team, they won't kick me off for missing one day."

Ushijima then did something Oikawa didn't expect. He put his hand one Shirabu's head and ruffled the neat copper locks.

"You should've called to tell me you were coming early," the hand on Shirabu's head went from ruffling to cuffing him on the ear, "you shouldn't skip class or leave your teammates to practice by themselves."

"My mom said she'd excuse my absence." Oikawa nearly laughed at the pouty expression Shirabu wore, "because 'Toshi-kun is a good influence on you' or whatever."

"Ushiwaka-chan, I want to call you Toshi-kun too." Oikawa grinned, though he felt a little annoyed at the friendly tones Shirabu was using. He and Ushijima couldn't be that good of friends.

"Shouldn't you start by calling me by my name to begin with?" Ushijima shook his head, though Oikawa could see a light blush on his face along with the beginnings of a smile, "I'll skip on the coffee, I've got to take Kenjirou to my apartment. See you later."

They said their goodbyes and Ushijima took off with Shirabu.

Oikawa didn't realize he was grinding his teeth till he opened his mouth to place his order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lame ending, i wanted to get this out before the holidays r.i.p.   
> Also, follow me on tumblr for more Wakatoshi love! @ metalkicker.tumblr. com


	5. First Kiss? Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finds out some stuff about Wakatoshi and Shirabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I promise I've been working on this for two weeks and i'm still not happy with it but I wanted it out so here.

Oikawa found himself irritated the rest of the day, texting Iwa-chan about how big of an asshole Ushiwaka's kouhai is for showing up a day earlier and ruining their date night. He was especially irritated when Ushijima was late to practice, and again when Ushijima, quiet, apologized on the walk home. 

"I really wanted to go with you, Oikawa."

"Ugh, don't apologize, it's annoying." Oikawa wanted nothing more than to just rip _precious little Kenjirou's_ throat out, or at least hit him in the head with a jump serve, "it's your kouhai's fault for showing up early. You didn't even tell me he was coming out this weekend."

"To be honest, I kind of forgot.." _of course you did_ , then he added something the setter didn't expect, "things didn't end quite right between us, after graduation. We haven't really even talked to each other."

"Yikes, what did he do to get the wrath of Ushiwaka-chan?" He tried to keep his tone light, despite the fact that curiosity was already starting to gnaw at his belly. 

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Is mine, still, I guess." Oikawa just quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on. The ace was as stoic as ever but his voice was a bit softer than usual, "we kind of screwed around in high school. I mean, I told him to begin with I wasn't interested in a relationship, and he said it was fine if we just did physical stuff but.. He told me he loved me after graduation and I rejected him."

Taking a breath, he continued,

"He was so upset with me, telling me that I should just stop pining after you, and that I shouldn't let some silly crush _'ruin everything'._ " Ushijima rubbed his face, sighing.

Oikawa was silent, he didn't expect anything like this out of Ushijima, hell, he expected to be his first kiss after their date tonight. His expression must've been ugly because the ace started to look a bit panicked.

"You're welcome to think less of me, Oikawa, but I don't want you to stop tossing to me." He balled his big hands in the fabric of his shirt, looking down at his feet, "I won't even push you if you don't want to be friends, but please keep being my setter."

Oikawa tried to pretend he didn't hear the catch in Ushijima's voice. Tried to ignore the way he wrings his hands in his shirt. Of course, it'd all go back to volleyball, a setter is more than just a control tower and Ushijima knows that. To Ushijima, even though his abilities are great, needs a setter who can bring out those abilities. Needs somebody to toss the ball high and close to the net, somebody who he can trust to bring the ball to him. He's always wanted to play with Oikawa, and now that they're on the same team, in the same rotation, he can't give it up.

"You worry too much, Ushiwaka-chan." Oikawa brought a hand up to ruffle olive hair, "I'll toss to you, I'll ask you out on another date, I'll be friends with you, don't stress. Besides, that whole thing with Shirabu seems to have blown over, right?"

Their eyes met and Oikawa nearly jumped out of his skin as strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him from the ground.

"Hey, Ushijima!" Despite being startled, he was laughing, wrapping his arms tight around Ushijima like a lifeline. "Somebody's gonna see!"

"I don't care, not right now," matching Oikawa's grin, he kissed him right then and there.

There weren't any fireworks or stars as Oikawa pressed forward, their lips were chapped from the late fall air, but it didn't matter as soon as he wrapped his legs around Ushijima's muscular body and he felt those big hands on his ass.

Oh shit.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Oikawa was suddenly breathing again, suddenly very aware of the situation, "we're not even home yet!"

"Are you saying you'd keep going if we were home?" Ugh, god, he wanted to punch the stupid smirk off Ushijima's stupid blushing face.

"Just put me down, please," and the ace did, that sparkly look on his face again, "stop looking at me like that, it's weird."

They resumed their walk home, and Oikawa totally wasn't stealing glances when he could, he definitely wasn't thinking about kissing him again, or those stupid hands on his ass, nope, no way. Ushijima was quiet, but content, leaning down to kiss Oikawa good night when they reached his dorm building.

"Don't go and see Alien Farm 5 without me, okay?" The ace asked as they broke apart, smiling slightly.

"It's Alien _Force_ 5, Ushibaka-chan, and I won't. You owe me popcorn and I can't make you pay up if you don't go."

"Fair enough."

Oikawa didn't watch Ushijima walk off, nope, he didn't think about him as he ate dinner, nuh-uh, he didn't even think about him before he went to sleep that night. No way, no chance in hell.

Well, maybe.


End file.
